162 Candles
162 Candles is the eighth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the eighth episode of the series. Summary A HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT WILL END IN TRAGEDY — On his birthday, is surprised by a visit from Lexi Branson, one of his oldest and best friends. Still upset by the events at the Halloween haunted house does her best to stay away from Stefan, but Lexi gives her some unsolicited relationship advice. Elena and are surprised by a change in 's behavior which has changed for the better. At 's compulsive insistence, tries to get her amulet back from . Finally, Damon's offer to help Sheriff Forbes has tragic results. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Jasmine Burke as Birdie Mae Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett Co-Starring * Kevin Nichols as Deputy * Jason Giuliano as Deputy #2 * Bridget Evelyn as Girl * John Gilbert (stunter) as Guy * John Michael Weatherly as Bartender Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. * 's and 's relationship begins in this episode. * With this episode, both Elena and Caroline will have dated the same person, in this case Matt. * The "boy" that Damon had killed was a stunt actor, John Gilbert. He would later return in Crying Wolf, when Paul Wesley injured his leg, and therefore couldn't carry Elena inside. He was used as the stuntman for . * This marks the first appearance of Lexi Branson, and this is the only episode to feature her alive (as a vampire) and in the present, as she is killed later on in the episode after getting staked. She appears in flashbacks or as a ghost in later episodes. * Lexi talks to Elena about her relationship with Stefan, and her relationship with her mortal lover (Lee; whose name isn't said onscreen.) Although it's not confirmed until Bloodlines, it's implied in this episode that she turned him into a vampire. * This is the first episode that admits to Stefan that she loves him. * reveals to Elena that she is a witch in this episode. * Caroline starts to dislike Damon in this episode. * Bonnie refuses to give Caroline the amulet in this episode. * Stefan is the first main character shown to celebrate their birthday in the series. Elena and Caroline are the next characters shown to do so in Season 3. * This episode establishes that Stefan was born in November 1847 as this his 162nd birthday. * Lexi's dislike towards Damon is properly explained in the Season Four episode, Because the Night. * This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Tomb Chapter. Body Count *Unknown boy - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. *Lexi - staked, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References *'' , a 1984 coming-of-age film starring and written and directed by . * , is an American musician, songwriter, and actor, best known as the lead singer and founder of rock band , a song (" ") is also mentioned. * , a colossal statue in New York harbor. * , a famous Baroque fountain in Rome, Italy. Tropes *Lexi is introduced as Stefan's best and oldest friend, Remember the New Guy? Then it looked like they Dropped a Bridge on her, but she never became a Forgotten Fallen Friend. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 4.09 million viewers in USA which was 0.9 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :' : "Damon? ''(someone knocks him to the floor... sees who it is) Lexi?"'' :Lexi: "Hi!" : : "What are you doing here?" :Lexi: "How could you even ask that?" (hugs him) : : "I've missed you!" :Lexi: "Happy birthday!" :Lexi: "That's it, Damon. After a century I finally realized, death means nothing without you. Do me!" : : "Why are you so mean to me?" :Lexi: "Um, have you met you? You're not a nice person." : : "Well, because I'm a vampire." :Lexi: "But, you're only the bad parts." : : "Teach me to be good." :Lexi' (starts to choke him): ''"I'm older, and that means stronger." : (chokes): "I'm sorry." :Lexi: "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and you know I can do it." : : "Deal!" : : "Are you up?" : : "No. ''(covers her head/Bonnie uncovers her head).... No, no!"'' : : "Why haven't you called me back?" : : "I'm sorry..." : : "Are you gonna stay there forever?" : : "Yeah..." : : "Move over! ''(lies next to Elena) I'm officially worried. What's going on?"'' : : "I'm tired of thinking, of talking..." : : "Can we make it a one line version, so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" : : "Stefan and I broke up." : : "Want to keep it down over there?" : : "Why, what are you doing?" : : "Homework." : : "Since when do you do homework?" : : "I got to finish this, I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so." : : "What do you think? Alien?" : : "Some sort of replicate." : : "'He can hear you." :Lexi: "So, this Elena girl, she'll come around I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" : : "No." :Lexi: "Sex always works, I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." :Lexi: "Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." :(Stefan looks at her funny) :Lexi: "Oh, don't judge, okay? I tried the animal diet, it lasted three weeks." : : "I'd never judge you." : (looks at Lexi's blood packages): "Ugh, I prefer mine 98.6." : (sees Elena staring at Lexi and Stefan): "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." : : "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." : : "Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring, being so righteous?" : : "Hmph. It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." : : "Ouch. ''(puts his hand over his heart) Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."'' :Lexi: "Ah, the famous Elena." : : "Towel girl." :Lexi: "I've been called worse." : : "He killed her. He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. I have to kill him." : : "No, you can't do that." : : "Why are you trying to save him? Elena, he's never gonna change. Don't you see that? He's never gonna change." : : "I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you. You have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan." : : "Everywhere that I go, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more." : : "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?" : : "Life can be a little rough." : : "I just wish..." : : "What?" : : "Wish that life was... different." : : "Yeah, me too." :(Matt gets up to leave; Caroline grabs his hand) : : "Please. Don't leave me alone." :(Matt gets into bed with Caroline; Caroline snuggles up next to Matt) Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 162 Candles01.jpg|Bonnie reveals herself as a witch to Elena. 108.jpg|Elena and Damon. 162 Candles03.jpg|Elena's amazed by what Bonnie can do. Lexi.png|Lexi with her vampire face. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_018.JPG|Caroline and Damon. Lexistaked.png|A dead Lexi after being staked by Damon. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_117.JPG|Caroline looking worried. Caroline-Damon_season_1x8...png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8.png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8-.png normal_Vampire_D_EP107_232.JPG|Stefan celebrating his 162nd Birthday with his friends and Damon. normal_VD108-0007.jpg|Damon at Stefan's 162nd Birthday. 1-08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-20466988-1360-2048.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-elena-gilbert-19769929-1280-720.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8933153-1248-704.jpg 44f91c7814da4a5466f61295fc25c4fc-398x600.jpg 108VampireDiaries1087.jpg 147545_1314719485655_full.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x08_162Candles_0314.jpg bscap016.jpg images5944974.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_162_Candles.jpg tumblr_lfny3e7e8C1qfm9ako1_500.jpg vampdiaries108-04.jpg vampdiaries108-05.jpg vampire-diaries-candles10.jpg ariel-kebble-lexi-paul-wesley-salvatore-stefan-salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-106529.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8933270-1248-704.jpg Episode-1-08-162-Candles-Promotional-Photos-the-vampire-diaries-8707883-525-349.jpg bebe-pleated-tulle-mini-skirt-gallery.jpg MV5BMTMyNTk2Mzg5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDI4OTEwMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 162-candles.jpg the-vampire-diaries-s01e08-hdtv-xvid-2hd-avi_000389555.jpg 1332582375_1262359326_vampire-diaries-shot-01.jpg vampdiaries108-.jpg 1x08-stefan-and-lexi-20860993-1281-721.jpg 108VampireDiaries0188.jpg tumblr_lbv4q3K2PC1qealwto1_500.gif elena-gilbert1.png 1x08-162-Candles-elena-gilbert-19770032-1280-720.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x08 : 162 bougies 108 108 Category:Birthday episodes Category:Featured Episodes